


Amaranthine

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Severus Snape, Exhibitionism, Impact Play, M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2018, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Deciding to act on his desire to submit, Harry goes to a BDSM club for the first time. He is surprised when a dominant Severus Snape takes an interest in him, and is further surprised by just how much he clicks with Severus.





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first Snarry fic I've written, and I've had so much fun writing it! Thank you to the mods for hosting this fest and their support when real life got in the way of writing.
> 
> Prompt 38 from themightyflynn: Harry finds the release he desperately needs in a new club that has opened. The Dom who takes an interest in him is a surprise, though.

_The Basilisk_ looked like a run-down little dive from the outside. Crumbling brick walls and boarded up windows were scrawled with graffiti, while the large front door was closed to make it seem even more uninviting. 

It wasn't surprising for an invite-only club that the outsider would look so dismal; it stopped curious strangers peeking inside. 

Still, as Harry pushed open the heavy front door for the first time, he was very surprised by what was on the other side. 

Shimmering silver walls complemented the black marble floor, the silver and black colour scheme running through to all of the fixtures like the booths and the bar. Green lights shone down on the club, illuminating the latex and leather clad revellers in an emerald glow.

The sound of a whip cracked through the air, followed by a scream. Harry jerked his head towards the source of the noise, but all he could see was the entrance to the corridor leading to the play room. Nobody else seemed to have noticed the screaming, and Harry supposed once you were used to attending a BDSM club, the sounds of whips and screaming simply became common background noise. 

This was entirely Harry's first venture into the world of BDSM. His only prior experience to the scene was watching bondage porn and imagining himself in place of the man being tied up and spanked, or on his knees worshipping his owner's cock. 

It was Ginny and Neville, of all people, who'd found out about his fantasies and told him that they themselves were in the scene, and extended him an invitation to The Basilisk. Harry had made sure to come on a night when Ginny and Neville weren't in attendance, because as much as he liked them both, he didn't much fancy thinking about their bedroom activities. 

Which was how he found himself alone in a BDSM club, wearing tight-fitting black jeans and t-shirt, lounging against the bar without really knowing what to do with himself. He knew guests were allowed to go and watch what was going on in the play room, but the idea of that seemed just a little bit daunting for now. He settled for watching the crowd, made up of men, women, and gender-non-conforming people in different type of fetish wear. Some were kneeling by a partner, while others were simply chatting and laughing in small groups.

Harry's eyes widened as his gaze fell on a man across the room. Even clad in tight leather trousers, and shirtless underneath a black trenchcoat, Severus Snape was unmistakable. Harry hadn't seen the man for five years, back when he'd read to Severus's comatose form as he recovered from Nagini's bite. Once he awoke, Severus quit teaching entirely and seemed to vanish from the Wizarding World altogether. 

Now here he was in a Muggle BDSM club, looking entirely like he belonged there. His body was still lean but more sinewy now, and his hair was no longer lanky, falling to his shoulders in sleek black waves. Severus looked _hot_ , Harry was horrified to realise.

He froze as Severus's dark gaze landed on his. By the time Harry had decided the smoking area outside was the best place to hide, Severus arrived in front of him and it was too late to escape. 

"Well," Severus said, his voice as silky as Harry remembered it. "Either you are the worst dom in this place, or you are very, _very_ lost."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why would I be the worst dom in this place? I could be a dom. Just because I'm short-"

"That isn't my point," Severus sneered. "There's definitely nothing saying that somebody of your... _petite_...stature couldn't be dominant, however that look of confused awe which seems to be permanently etched on your face doesn't strike me as the expression of a dominant. And you certainly can't be a submissive, because I don't believe you know anything of obedience."

"I can be obedient," Harry argued, puffing out his chest. He shrank back, however, as Severus stepped closer, using his tall height to loom over Harry. 

"Interesting," Severus purred. "Obedience, however, has never been a trait I have seen in you. You are far too much of a brat for that."

" _Or_ , maybe I just need somebody who doesn't shy away from a challenge," Harry said boldly. "And didn't you always insist that you _weren't_ a coward?"

His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he couldn't believe he was actually getting a thrill out of flirting with Seveus. Hell, he'd never even intended on flirting with him in the first place, but Harry was nothing if not impulsive, and Severus had always brought out that cheeky side of him. 

Severus smirked. "I am certainly no coward, and I don't believe you are either. I am here with a friend tonight; however, if you dare return, you know where to find me."

**xXx**

The high Harry felt from his first night out at The Basilisk only dimmed when he finally returned home. 

After his encounter with Severus, Harry had been content to sip his drink and watch Severus out of the corner of his eye, until he realised he might be getting a bit obsessive and chose to explore the play room instead. 

Though he'd half been expecting for somebody to scream at him for being a perverted voyeur, what he found instead was a small crowd of people watching others playing. There were people bound and tied up in all sorts of positions, being struck with whips, paddles, and floggers. There was a massage bed to the side where a squirming woman was getting hot wax poured on her back, and a frame where a man was tying up his sub with an intricate rope pattern. 

It was fascinating to watch, and Harry found himself wishing he could take part. He had no dominant, however, and he'd always been a bit socially awkward with people he didn't know, so asking a stranger if they wanted to join him was out of the question. He'd even considered asking Severus, but then he remembered Severus had made a point of saying he was with a friend, and it seemed important to respect that. 

So he had settled for simply watching, but Harry had enjoyed that.

And now he was back at Grimmauld Place, all alone in the large, empty house, with nothing but a batty old house-elf for company. There was really no need for Harry to live there, especially with just the one of him, but he felt that he owed it to Sirius to remain. If he got lonely sometimes, that was nothing compared to the way Sirius must have felt when he was stuck inside, banned from even going in the overgrown garden. 

Still, Harry thought as he ran his hand over the vast, empty space of mattress beside him, it would be nice to have somebody to come home to.

**xXx**

When he returned to The Basilisk a few nights later, Harry felt considerably less daunted than he had the first time. Now he knew mostly what to expect his previous apprehension was gone, replaced by intrigue at all the possible opportunities. 

Once he was inside, his gaze immediately swept the green-lit room for the tall, dark figure of Severus. He was disappointed when he couldn't find him in the bar area or in the play room, and when Harry went to the bathroom because it was suddenly oh-so-important he checked his appearance in the mirror, Severus wasn't in there either. 

It wasn't as if he and Severus had made solid plans to talk to one another, and Harry had no idea how often Severus went to the club so it was probably pure luck he'd run into him in the first place. Still, Harry had found his thoughts over the last few days drifting to fantasies of Severus tying him up and hurting him in all the ways that felt good. 

Harry supposed, though, that somebody else could be a good dominant for him. He was tired of exploring his kinks in his dreams, and wanted to actually do some real play with a real person, and the whole point of coming to The Basilisk was to try and make that happen. 

Deciding to seek out one of the Dungeon Monitors--the people in charge of making sure everyone was safe--he aimed on asking for help to find somebody to play with. From what Harry knew, some dominants would play only with their subs, who may or not also be their romantic partner, while others were happy to play with different people on the scene. Harry tended to fall into the category of people of preferred to be with the same person, but as he was currently very single, that wasn't really an option. 

He sought out one of the friendliest looking Dungeon Monitors, a petite woman in a leather corset and mini skirt, and wielding a whip which Harry didn't notice until he'd already introduced himself. 

"Are you relatively new to the scene then, Darl?" she asked, smiling brightly at him. Harry nodded. "Would you prefer to play with a man or a woman? I'm sure there's a good handful of people who'd be eager to play with a pretty little sub like you. If I wasn't monitor tonight, I wouldn't mind giving you a good paddling."

She giggled, and Harry laughed in response, albeit somewhat nervously. 

"I, er-"

"Good evening, Holly," came a cultured voice from behind, as a strong hand clasped Harry's shoulder. Somehow, Harry had gone from cringing at Severus's voice at school, to melting at the sound of it. "And good evening, Harry. I must say, I really am surprised to see you here again, especially begging to submit to someone."

"Like I told you the other night, I can be obedient when I want to be," Harry retorted, flashing Severus a wicked grin. "Maybe you just need to try harder to get me to obey you."

Holly whistled. "Oh, Pretty Boy, you're talking to two of the best brat tamers in this place. Sev, surely you can't resist a challenge like that?"

"I never resist a challenge, Holly, you know that. And must I remind you never to call me 'Sev'," Severus growled, before turning his eyes on Harry. "Well, Harry, are you willing to see how hard I can push to get your obedience?"

Harry's heart was throbbing in his chest as pure adrenaline coursed through him. His mouth had gone dry and, when he darted a tongue out to wet his lips, he saw Severus's eyes follow the movement hungrily. 

"Let's go then," Harry said as boldly as he could muster. "See if you can _tame_ me."

"Not so fast, you eager boy," Severus said, exchanging an amused look with Holly. " _How_ exactly would you like me to dominate you? You may be submissive, but that doesn't mean you have no say in what we do. And seeing as this is your first time playing, I am going to very generous and allow you to choose which activity we partake in. Admittedly there isn't as many options here as in my own private options, but impact play, wax play, rope work, and needle play are all possibilities."

His matter-of-fact tone reminded Harry of being in Potions class, only this time Severus's words made his knees go weak. 

"I guess impact play would be a good place to start. I don't-I mean, I don't like _pain_ pain, but when I know it's coming, and I kind of have control over it, it makes me feel good." 

"I always knew you were a natural masochist," Severus sneered. "May I tie up you?" Harry nodded. "Excellent. I will start you with the flogger, because personally I think it' the best choice for beginners. At The Basilisk, all patrons agree to use the red-yellow-green safe word code. If you're very uncomfortable or unhappy, then say red and I will stop out activity immediately. Saying yellow means you're happy to continue, but need me to slow down or take a break for a moment, while saying green means you're satisfied with what's happening. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it's not hard to follow really, is it?"

Severus smiled crookedly. "I am sorely tempted to gag you, however I would also quite like to hear you shout for me. And if I'm being quite honest, gagging you would suit me better in casual conversations like these."

"You know, all I'm hearing is a lot of talk, almost like you're stalling." Harry grinned. "You're not trying to stall, are you, Severus?"

Severus's eyes darkened playfully. "Up to the St Andrew's Cross. Now."

"Better do as he says, Darl," Holly said helpfully. "Sev has a cruel hand when it comes to whips and paddles. Then again, I bet you scream as pretty as your face is." She gave him a wicked grin. 

Harry stepped up onto the slightly elevated platform, where a few people were already being spanked with different objects. The St Andrews Cross was two planks of wood crossed over each other in an 'X' shape, and the front of the wood was covered with red leather padding for comfort. Fabric cuffs were attached to chains on each end of the planks, and Harry's heart jolted at the sight of them. 

He was nervous, but it was in an excited kind of way. He wasn't afraid of anything bad happening, but there was still a tinge of fear there which only added to Harry's eagerness. 

Severus gripped Harry's shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Face the cross, and raise your arms so I can bind your wrists. And don't you dare give me a witty retort."

Harry shivered, cock half-hard at the mere sound of Severus's order. It was so much better than his fantasies, and he stepped up to the cross obediently, allowing Severus to lock his wrists and ankles into place. 

Once he was bound, Harry looked over his shoulder and gave Severus a dark smile. "Can I say something witty now?"

He yelped as Severus's hand slapped down hard on his arse. 

"I can't wait until I get you to shut up," Severus snarled, though his mouth was curved slightly upwards. Though he was trying to hide it, Harry could see Severus was enjoying their game as much as he was. "Tell me the safe word."

"Red for stop, yellow to slow down, and green means okay," Harry recited dutifully. 

Severus stepped up close behind Harry, pressing the firm length of his body against Harry's. Harry could feel the hard line of Severus's cock pressing against his arse, and he had to resist from moaning at the touch. Then Severus growled "good boy," in Harry's ear, and the words went straight to his cock. 

"I'm leaving your clothes on for now because it's your first time," Severus said, stepping away and leaving Harry disappointed. Then soft, purple strips of fabric tickled his neck and he squirmed at the pleasant touch. "If you choose to play with me again then I'll happily make you strip off for me and everyone else to see, but on this occasion I will allow you this kindness. Still, with clothes you won't be able to feel the full effects of the flogger, either the tickling or the pain, but you'll get the gist of it."

Harry was going to respond, but then the flogger struck his arse and his words turned into a cry of surprise. Even through his jeans Harry could feel the dull sting of the flogger. 

Severus gave him another five strokes in quick succession, all hitting the same spot so that Harry could feel his arse burning beneath. Each hit of pain twisted with the pleasure signals in his brain, so that the more it hurt, the more he seemed to enjoy it. 

Harry cried out loudly as he was hit with a particularly hard strike, his wrists straining against his bindings.

"Colour?" he heard Severus ask behind him. 

"Green."

"Good boy," Severus purred, hitting him even harder than the last time. "It's not too much for you?"

"Nope." He looked over his shoulder, almost groaning at the sight of Severus in his leather trousers and trenchcoat, dark eyes focused with his pupils blown wide, and the purple flogger held expertly in his long fingers. "I thought you'd have more in you, actually."

The next strike was so hard that Harry saw stars behind his eyes, and he sagged against his bonds, biting down on his lip to stop from moaning.

"Such a naughty little brat," Severus murmured playfully, switching back to lighter but quicker-succession hits. "But you're being good for me, aren't you, taking all this pain for me?"

Harry yelped into the wooden panels as Severus struck a part of his arse already sore from earlier. His head was beginning to feel fuzzy, and if he closed his eyes he could almost feel like he was floating. Each strike of pain only increased the sensations, his pain and pleasure signals now so entwined there was no way to tell them apart. 

It took him a moment to notice that Severus was unbuckling the restraints around his wrists and ankles, and quietly allowed Severus to guide him away from the cross and down to a chair. 

"Why did you stop?" Harry asked. "I was having fun."

"Because you're in subspace, and eventually you won't be able to register pain as well as you should which could result in injury," Severus said simply, beckoning to someone to bring over a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

Harry took the glass, realising only then that his fingers were trembling. Severus knelt beside him, one arm round Harry's shoulder, and the other rubbing his thigh soothingly. 

"You've done so well, Harry, you were such a good boy for me. You definitely have a brattish streak, but I can curb that. Let me see your pupils. Yes, definitely a masochist."

"Is that a bad thing, that I like pain?" Harry asked. He still felt distant, but Severus's touch was slowly grounding him. 

"Not at all, Harry. I like that very much." 

**xXx**

Harry smiled fondly at his patient, an elderly vampire gentleman who said that Harry reminded him of his grandson. Apparently his grandson had married a human, but he still loved him regardless. 

Sometimes when he listened to Ron talking about all his exciting cases as an Auror, Harry felt a bit of regret he chose to study Medi-wizardry instead, but all that regret flew out of the window when he was on the ward with his patients. 

"Harry, would you be able to sign for the potion collection, please?" the Head Medi-witch called out to him.

Harry nodded, giving his patient one last check-over before leaving the ward to their laboratory where he expected to see their potions supplier, Hector, waiting for him. Only instead of the round, beaming face of Hector, Harry found himself looking at the impassive expression of Severus Snape. 

He felt his face flush as his thoughts were instantly drawn to memories of the night before. His arse throbbed under the heavy gaze of Severus, who'd given him the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. 

"Severus? Are you-? I mean, why are you here? Where's Hector?"

"I'm pleased to know you want me here," Severus said dryly. 

Harry could have buried his face in his hands. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just that Hector's the one who brings our potions."

"I don't know who Hector is. What I do know, however, is that your hospital department has changed suppliers to my own services."

"Right, that makes sense," Harry muttered. "Listen, about last night-"

"So in this order there's six vials of Blood-Replenishing Potion, eight vials of Anti-Fairy-Pollen Solution, two vials of Vampire Nutrional Potion, and four vials of Veela-Rage Suppressant. Is that correct?"

"Oh, yes," Harry said as he scrambled for their order sheet, taken slightly aback by Severus's professionalism. Then again, they were in a workplace so maybe Harry ought to take this potion exchange more seriously. "Yes, that's all we needed, thank you."

"Excellent. If you'll sign the invoice, then we're done here."

Harry leaned down over the desk to sign the parchment, freezing when he felt Severus press up against him from behind.

"Are you bruised from last night? Still sore?" Severus purred in his ear, and Harry barely managed to hold back a shiver at the sultry tone. 

"I'm very sore," Harry admitted. "I like it, though."

"Would you care to join me at the club again tonight? I have so much more I can show you, if you're willing."

Harry managed to turn around, feeling small but safe this close to Severus's tall form. He fixed Severus with a playful smirk. "I'll be there tonight. I want to see just how far you can take me."

"Well here's a command for you tonight," Severus said. "I would like you to wear lacy lingerie under your clothes tonight."

Harry's face flushed at the thought, but before he could say anything, Severus had stepped away from him and strolled out of the room without a word.

**xXx**

It took Harry far longer to get ready than it usually did. 

He'd spent a long time simply debating whether he wanted to wear lingerie under his clothes because, although it had been a command from Severus, his acting dominant, Harry didn't feel much either way towards wearing lingerie. 

In the end, he decided to go without it because he felt a bit awkward about the whole thing, imagining that the other club patrons would know what he'd be wearing and mock him for it. He knew it was a completely irrational thought, because gender roles were thrown completely out of the window at The Basilisk, but Harry couldn't quite wrap his head around it regarding himself. 

Severus was already waiting by the bar when Harry arrived, and he was beckoned towards Severus with a commanding finger. 

"Good evening," Severus said curtly. This time he wasn't wearing his trenchcoat and leather trousers, but looked far more dapper in black slacks and a shirt, along with a black waistcoat. Somehow Severus looked even sexier than usual, despite having even less of his body on his show.

"Hi." Harry smiled. "You look good. Uh, I mean, you always did, but-"

"Do you find me attractive, Harry?" Severus cut in. "Sexual attraction is not always necessary between play partners, and I know I'm not particularly a handsome man."

Severus wasn't handsome in a traditional way, it was true, but his wit and intelligence, his power, and that sultry voice was far more meaningful to Harry than somebody with nothing but a pretty face. 

"I'm attracted to you," Harry told him. "Not having to be a double-agent has done you wonders."

"Imagine that," Severus muttered dryly. "And I shouldn't be surprised you've found yourself attracted to an older man, either, given your lack of solid father figure in your life. I have no interest in being a daddy dom, as it is, so if that's what you're after then I suggest you look elsewhere."

Harry crinkled his nose. "No, that's not for me."

"Good. You've grown into a handsome young man, Harry, and if you're willing to submit to a bitter older gentleman, than I will make the most of your decision. I would love nothing more than to tame that bratty streak of yours and have you as my submissive. Of course I'm not suggesting we become exclusive play partners until we've had a chance to play together more, but would you be interested in playing together with the possibility of exclusivity in the future?" 

Harry nodded. "I'm not one to flit to one person to another anyway, and I really enjoyed last night. It's fun having you pushing for my obedience."

Severus's gaze darkened as he looked at Harry hungrily. "Are you wearing the lingerie I requested of you?"

"I, uh, thought about it. Honestly! I just-"

"Disobeyed an order from me. Would you have safe-worded if I'd been with you?"

"It's not something I needed to safe-word on," Harry said, shrugging. "I just felt a bit silly thinking about wearing them."

"And does feeling silly matter if it's an order from your dom?" Severus asked, voice husky. "If you don't safe word, which I'd absolutely accept regardless of the situation, you have no place to disobey me. As it so happens, I have neither a particular like or dislike of young men wearing lingerie, however I wanted to see if you would obey the command. I must admit I'm not surprised that you didn't do as I asked; however, that isn't to say your punishment will be any less."

"Punishment? What punishment?" Harry's heart--and cock--jumped at the thought of a punishment, despite the displeasure his voice conveyed. 

"If you don't do as you're told, then you get punished," Severus said simply. "Tonight you are going to get paddled, however as you appear to be a masochist, impact play won't often be used as a punishment. Orgasm denial is a particular favourite of mine."

Harry's cock twitched in interest. 

"Now come," Severus added commandingly, gesturing for Harry to follow him to the play room. "Oh, and tomorrow I'd like if you come to my home rather than The Basilisk. If you're not comfortable with that then simply communicate that with me."

"No, I'll come," Harry said quickly, hoping he didn't sound too eager. He would have never believed that a commanding tone and threats of punishment from Severus would have Harry willing to throw himself at his feet in submission, but now Harry wanted nothing more than that.

"Good," Severus said. "Now lower your jeans and boxers and bend over the bench. And don't forget to scream for me like a good boy."

**xXx**

On the day he was due at Severus's house, Harry spent all of the daylight hours in a constant state of excited nervousness. It felt great to have something real in place, at the same time as it felt daunting to have something real in place. 

Harry wasn't shy about his sexuality or sex, and now he'd had a proper taste of BDSM he was eager to delve deeper into it. It was more the idea of going into Severus's home, knowing that once they were together they would fall into the roles of dominant and submissive, that seemed surreal to him. He'd wanted it for so long, and now he had it, he wasn't quite sure how to feel. 

One thing he wasn't nervous about, however, was the fact it was Severus who would be his dominant. Knowing that was perhaps the most surprising thing to Harry, given their history, but Harry had gained a new insight and appreciation for Severus recently.

When he arrived at Severus's home--a traditional little cottage by the edge of some woods, rather isolated--he was welcomed inside with a curt nod. 

"Would you like a drink?" Severus asked as Harry stepped inside the chilly house. "Though bear in mind I will not allow you to play if you're inebriated. I can be a cruel master, but I certainly won't step over your boundaries regarding consent."

"Just coffee then, please," Harry said. He'd been looking forward to playing again, and he wasn't much of an alcohol drinker anyway. 

After their drinks were made Severus guided them to a sofa in a bare room, the whole cottage looking as though it belonged to a single man with no friend or family--which was most likely true, Harry supposed. 

"I would like to get two important details out of the way before we move on with the evening," Severus stated. "First of all, how do you feel regarding sexual contact? Do you have any limitations, or prefer not to have any sexual contact at all?"

"Sexual contact is, uh, yeah, good," Harry stammered, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. He was hardly an innocent virgin, but Severus managed to make him feel like he was sometimes. "No limits in that regard." 

Severus smirked at his response. "Wonderful," he said dryly. "And what are your hard limits, as in things you know you will definitely not want to try? Anything else I will push you with, but I will respect your hard limits without question."

"Well I'm not into piss play and things like that," Harry answered thoughtfully. "And I saw at The Basilisk there were people dressed up like puppies, which is fine if they're into it, but it's not for me. Also-" he hesitated for a moment, wringing his hands together. "I really, _really_ like it when you call me a good boy, bur the word 'boy' on it's own...it just makes me think of my uncle screaming at me. I know that sounds stupid." 

Severus tutted. "It's not stupid. With just a single word added in front, the meaning is changed completely, and it makes sense that you'll crave the positive meaning when you've had to live so long hearing the negative. And in any case, I had no intention of referring to you as 'boy', because I have no desire to mirror my own father."

Harry's heart jumped at Severus's confession about his own childhood. It wasn't much, but Harry knew almost nothing about Severus's childhood--bar the memories he'd inadvertently seen--and as far as he knew, nobody but Dumbledore knew much about Severus. It felt nice that Severus was opening up to him, albeit only very slightly. 

"I have my own hard limits," Severus continued. "I will not partake in fire or knife play, or anything that can cause you serious injury, and nor will I use any of the Unforgiveable Curses. I moved to the Muggle scene precisely because some submissives believed I would Crucio them as a form of play."

"That's awful," Harry said, cringing at the mere thought of the Cruciatus Curse. "Obviously they'd never been under the same spell by Voldemort's hands."

"Yes, as I said, I chose very quickly to rid myself of those kinds of people. And there I was in the Muggle scene, only for you, of all people, to come wondering in. Since that moment you swore to me that you could be obedient and submissive, I've desired to have your obedience as my own. I'm going to tell you to do something in a moment, and if you displease me then you'll be punished, in a way you definitely won't enjoy."

"Why, what will you do?"

Severus's gaze darkened playfully. "I'm not going to tell you, and are you willing to push me in order to find out?" Harry shook his head. "Good boy. Now, remove your clothes and kneel on the floor beside me. No talking."

Harry almost answered, just to prove a point, when he remembered who he was dealing with. He had no doubt Severus would have a punishment in mind, that actually would be a punishment rather than a fun spanking. The thought that there was a punishment made it more exciting to do as he was told, though.

He quickly stripped his clothes, feeling Severus's eyes on his body the entire time, and once he was naked he knelt on the floor beside Severus's legs. He waited with bated breath, preparing himself for what was coming next...only for nothing to happen.

He glanced backwards, and frowned when he saw Severus had summoned a book and was focused on that rather than Harry.

"Eyes forward," Severus snapped. 

"But-"

"And no talking," Severus reprimanded. "Shut up and be a good boy for me."

Harry's cock twitched, and he looked back to the front. He jumped when he felt Severus's hand on his head, only for Severus to stroke his hair idly. 

Harry's cock was growing achingly hard as he knelt there on the floor, his knees aching as Severus stroked his hair but otherwise ignored him. All he wanted was to please Severus so that he could get some proper attention, and he wriggled in an attempt to show Severus what he wanted. 

"Keep still," Severus said. "You're being so good, Harry, surely you don't want to ruin all your hard work by getting punished now?"

Harry huffed but forced himself to sit still. He couldn't believe how much it was turning him on, simply kneeling there doing nothing...but he wasn't doing nothing. He was submitting to Severus, obeying him in the hopes of a reward at the end. 

He shuffled a little bit to try and ease the ache in his knees, and when Severus said nothing he allowed himself to move a tiny bit more every now and then. 

Severus tightened his fingers in Harry's hair. "Why so fidgety, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, before remembering he'd been told not to speak. 

Severus chuckled. "Good boy for remembering the rules. I will permit you to speak now, providing you address me as 'Sir'."

"You must have a hang-up about being called 'sir', _Sir_ ," Harry muttered sarcastically, whining when Severus pushed his head forwards painfully before ignoring him once more. 

"I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean it," Harry said quickly, heart thrumming fast now he'd ruined his one chance to getting release from his sore position.

Severus didn't answer, simply flicking over the page of his book instead.

"Come on, Sir, don't be like that," Harry urged. "I'll call you sir as often as you like, Sir, and I'll mean it. I swear, Sir. Please, Sir, I-"

Harry jumped and fell silent as Severus slammed his book shut.

"The first thing I'm going to invest in for you is a gag, Merlin," Severus muttered. "Now what, pray tell, is the matter?"

"My knees ache. Can't I move now...Sir?"

Severus hummed thoughtfully, and gave Harry a wicked smirk. "I don't know. Even though you've been mostly obedient, you've also been incredibly irritating. I think you're going to have to earn your reprieve from kneeling."

"How can I do that, Sir?" Harry asked. His gaze followed Severus's hand, which had fallen to rest on his inner thigh, right by the prominent bulge in his slacks.

"You've been known to have your clever moments," Severus said. "And you _are_ on your knees already." 

Harry shifted his position he was kneeling facing Severus, settled between his legs. His heart was racing impossibly fast, his fingers shaking as he unbuttoned Severus's slacks and parted the material. Severus's cock came from on its confines, long and thick, and positively _gorgeous_. Harry didn't like to admit to being a size queen, but the truth was that he very much was a size queen, and Severus's cock satisfied that need perfectly.

"Are you ready? Good," Severus said, non-verbally casting a spell which had Harry's arms wrenched behind his back and bound together with rope. "As you were so irritating, I'm not going to allow you to touch yourself. You're going to suck my cock, and if you do a good enough job I'll allow you to sit beside me and show me how you get yourself off."

Harry leaned forwards, trying hard not to fall with his balance knocked askew by his arms being bound behind him. Normally he'd lick the length of his partner's cock first, but because he had no way of gripping it Harry went straight to it, taking the head of Severus's length into his mouth. 

Severus groaned and buried his fingers in Harry's hair, tightening harshly as Harry began to suck him hungrily. Severus's cock was so large that it made Harry's cheeks ache, his mouth feeling so full that he could barely think about anything else but the feel of it inside him. He bobbed his head up and down, Severus's hand forcing his movements faster every time. 

He spluttered as Severus pushed Harry's head down as far as he could manage, before he yanked Harry off his cock completely. Harry felt a mess, with saliva dripping down his chin, but Severus was looking at him as though he'd never seen anything more beautiful. 

"Good boy," Severus purred. "Now back to it."

Harry didn't have to be told twice, taking Severus back into his mouth. The more he worked at it, the more of Severus's cock he could take in his throat. Severus certainly appreciated his efforts, groaning and calling Harry a good boy throughout. 

When Severus came, he pulled at Harry's hair so hard it made his eyes water, but he relished the pain as he swallowed all of Severus's release. 

"Look at you," Severus said as he pulled back to tuck his cock back into his trousers. "So messy and defiled, and all mine." He ran his finger over Harry's lip, sticky with saliva and cum. "Gorgeous boy. Now get up here and show me how you touch yourself."

Harry was very quick to obey. 

**xXx**

After their encounter at Severus's home, Harry had to wait a few days to see him again, as Severus had a large potions order to complete and wouldn't accept any distractions.

Harry had tried to tempt him, of course, but all he'd got for his efforts was a hard spanking over Severus's knee before he was sent on his way and told to leave Severus alone until he received his letter. 

As a result, Harry found himself very disappointed every time he received a letter from somebody other than Severus. Thankfully none of his friends had fantastic news to tell him, which meant he didn't have to feel guilty for feeling disappointed at the sight of their handwriting. 

When a parcel was dropped off at his home one day, Harry was disappointed ahead of time, which he knew was a terrible reaction to receiving a gift from somebody. He grabbed the letter off the top of the parcel, and his heart leapt in his chest as he recognised the neatly scrawled handwriting at once.

He tore open Severus's letter quickly, ripping the top of the parchment inside as a result. He didn't even bother to grab his wand to fix it, too invested in the note's content. 

' _Harry_ ,' it read. ' _Come to mine tomorrow night at seven pm sharp. I have sent you a gift which I expect you to wear tomorrow, and I **will** be checking. Severus_.'

Harry looked at the box thoughtfully, wondering what on earth Severus could have sent him. Severus had already said lingerie wasn't a particular favourite of his, but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to test Harry's obedience on the matter. He couldn't imagine it being something like edible underwear, because he knew that Severus would find that incredibly tacky. 

He cut into the box, eyes widening at once as he looked in on the contents. 

Inside was a silver butt plug of a decent size, not over large but certainly not small either. The base was jewelled, emerald, of course. Harry's cock twitched at the thought of wearing it from his house to Severus's, and of Severus _checking_ he was wearing it. 

He could barely wait for the next night.

**xXx**

Harry shifted as he knocked on Severus's door that night. He could feel the plug inside him, not uncomfortable--it was quite pleasant, in fact--but it still felt strange to be outside of the house with it. 

Severus opened the door, but rather than inviting Harry inside he instead stepped out and closed the door behind him. Harry blinked as he took in the sight of the black peacoat and the leather gloves Severus was wearing.

"I thought we would go out for dinner tonight," Severus explained, catching Harry's gaze. "I've made us a reservation at a high-end restaurant, so I'd prefer if you could stop your gawking so we aren't late."

Harry felt his cheeks flush hot. "I'm not gawking. It's just..." He lowered his voice. "I'm wearing the plug like you asked me to."

Severus smiled deviously. "I'm quite aware. Tell me your colour."

Harry hesitated for a moment, half-tempted to safe word out of the situation out of sheer embarrassment. He'd never been a coward, though, and the thought of going out to a restaurant, arse plugged at the command of his dominant, with nobody but the both of them knowing, already had Harry's cock twitching in response. 

"Green. I was yellow, but now green. Definitely."

Severus's smile grew more devious somehow, pure Slytherin, and Harry didn't know whether to be worried or intrigued. 

"Good," Severus drawled. "Do not fail to safe-word if you need to, however. Now, shall we go?"

Severus took Harry's arm so he could side-along Apparate him, re-appearing in an alleyway behind the restaurant. Harry allowed Severus to guide him to the front, where smartly dressed people were chatting and smiling outside. 

"Wow, this is fancy," Harry commented as a man in a suit took their reservation and led them to a small, candlelit table. After the maître d’ left, Harry added, "I feel like a scruff compared to everyone else. I bet they all think I'm some charity case you're treating to a nice meal before I go back to Pot Noodles."

Severus's nose crinkled in disgust at the mention of Pot Noodles. "Hardly. If anything, they'll be thinking you're the rent-boy I'm taking out to dinner so I can pretend it's a meaningful encounter rather than just paid sex."

"Great," Harry muttered. "At least I'm getting a nice meal, either way. Although isn't this the kind of place you have to pay a fortune for tiny portions?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "Although we aren't particularly here for the food. Would you care for a drink?"

Harry couldn't ask Severus what he meant because Severus beckoned a waiter over to order drinks, clearly avoiding the question he knew Harry was about to ask. 

"So how's your job at the hospital going?" Severus asked as soon as the waiter left. 

Harry was about to berate him for changing the subject, when the plug inside him vibrated. He clapped his hand over his mouth to cover his yelp, staring at Severus with wide eyes even as the vibration died down.

"It must be hard to be a Medi-Wizard, what with all the understaffing nowadays," Severus continued casually. "Colour?"

"G-green," Harry stammered. His heart was beating fast beneath his chest and, despite where they were, in the middle of a posh restaurant, surrounded by rich, elderly couples, his cock had grown as soon as the plug had vibrated against his prostate. " _Sir_."

"Good boy," Severus purred huskily. "Ahh, here's the waiter. I would like the chicken please, and for you, Harry?"

"The same-ahh! The same." Harry tried desperately hard not to squirm in his seat. "Sorry, my leg cramped up."

The waiter gave him a strange look but didn't comment as he returned to the kitchen.

"You're _awful_ ," Harry said without malice. "So cruel and evil and-fuck-amazing at it."

Harry gripped the table as Severus set the vibration for the longest it had gone. It really wasn't fair how Severus could sit there looking so casual and innocent, while Harry was trying as hard as he could not to jump onto the table and beg Severus to fuck him there and then.

"I'm sorry, who are you talking to?" Severus retorted smoothly, stopping the vibration only to reset it at an even stronger force.

Even biting down on his lip couldn't completely disguise Harry's whimper. 

"I said, you're fucking evil, _Sir_ ," he ground out once the sensations eased. "I'm still green though, so if you're a devious bastard then what does that make me?"

"An absolute delight," Severus said, eyes focused intently on Harry. "And if you're a good boy all through dinner, then when we get home I'm going to fuck you nice and hard."

Harry's whimper of pleasure had nothing to do with the plug that time.

**xXx**

Harry shed his clothes and stepped in front of the mirror. 

He smiled as he took in the sight of his bruised thighs, feeling even more elated as he twisted round to see the patterns of red, blue and purple markings on his arse. It still hurt to sit down, and Harry couldn't get enough of that feeling. 

He'd received so many scars over the years from cruel people who'd never given Harry a chance to refuse, but now he was able to control the marks that he got on his body, and control the pain that came with them. It was intoxicating the way that he could find control in submission. It was his choice to bare himself to Severus's hands, and he could do so without fear, trusting that Severus would stop if Harry ever chose to use his safe word. 

Harry had grown up heavily mistrusting Severus, and even after learning the truth, Harry would have never thought about submitting to Severus despite discovering he was indeed one of the most trust-worthy and loyal people he knew. 

And now...now, Harry couldn't imagine his life without Severus in it. He loved the way Severus could hurt him in all the best ways, and the way he knew just how to push Harry to make him obedient and subservient, giving Harry the freedom he craved. He loved the way that Severus could talk at length about his interests, and how he had gone from acting as if harry was an idiot for not knowing something, to patiently explaining it. He loved Severus's wit and dry sense of humour, and the bite of his sarcasm. 

"Fuck," Harry said to his reflection. "I think I might be in love with Severus Snape."

**xXx**

With the new realisation of just how deep his feeling ran, Harry found himself noticing tiny things about Severus which he'd never picked up on before. Like how long and elegant his fingers were, and how carefully they would wrap around objects as he picked them up. Everything Severus did was so deliberate, so controlled, giving him an air of natural grace. Harry noticed the tiny flecks of green in eyes so dark brown they almost appeared black, and the way his eyebrows knitted together when he concentrated. 

Harry could watch Severus forever; he was like a symphony which only Harry was privy to listen to. 

"What's wrong with you?" Severus asked, drawing Harry out of his reverie. "By now you're usually irritating me with your inane chatter; it's not in your nature to be so quiet."

"I can be quiet," Harry argued. "And I think you quite like my inane chatter."

Severus inclined his head. "I must admit, it can be somewhat endearing--especially when it leads to you gagged and bent over my knee for a spanking."

"Would you like to gag and spank me now?"

"No." Severus shook his head. "I don't think we should play tonight if you're not in the mood for it."

"I'm not _not_ in the mood for it," Harry said. "I'm not poorly or anything. I'm just..."

"Just what?" Severus pressed. "Despite how I can come across, I'm not a heartless monster, and if you wish to talk to me about anything you may. In fact, I'd rather you did than sit there squirming as you put it off."

"You won't want to hear what I have to say," Harry said quietly. 

Severus raised a brow. "Have you grown tired of our arrangement?"

"No! Or actually yes...but not really, you know?"

"I do, in fact, not know," Severus said dryly. 

Harry took a deep breath; it was now or never. He could keep his feelings to himself, but the chances were that they would only grow deeper rather than fade away, which meant he was only preparing himself for greater heartache later on if he avoided this conversation now.

"I love being your submissive, and having you as my dom," he said. "But I...I want more than that. You can be a grouchy thing, but Merlin, I've fallen for you anyway. I know you're a lot older than me, but-"

His words became muffled as Severus's mouth captured his, kissing him deeply. 

"There's that inane chatter of yours I missed," Severus murmured as they pulled away. "I know I may not be handsome or the most kind-hearted, but I do have a heart to give, and if you wish to give me yours, I will gladly give you mine in return."

Harry pressed forwards to kiss Severus again, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck to pull him close. 

With strength Harry didn't know Severus possessed, he lifted Harry, prompting him to wrap his legs around Severus's legs for support. Without breaking the kiss, Severus carried Harry off the sofa and up the stairs to the bedroom, falling onto the bed and bringing Harry into his lap. 

It was the first time Harry had been on top, Severus always the one to pin Harry down. Harry had no desire to dominate Severus, and he most definitely enjoyed being pinned down, but it was enjoyable to have a sliver of control at least this once. 

Severus's hands dropped down Harry's back, sliding beneath his jeans to grip his arse. Harry writhed against Severus in response, rubbing the length of their hard cocks together.

"I want to ride you," Harry said softly against Severus's lips. "Can I, Severus, please...?

Severus didn't answer straight away, instead taking one hand away from Harry's body to grab his wand. With a quick spell, their clothes were vanished from their bodies, reappearing neatly folded over the back of the chair.

"Lean forwards, Harry," Severus said huskily, and Harry eagerly complied. 

Severus murmured a lubrication spell before a slick finger circled Harry's entrance, swiftly pushed inside. Harry moaned and ground back against it as Severus added a second finger to his hole. 

Harry's mouth found Severus's neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin as Severus fingered him gently, getting him wet and open to take Severus's cock. He bit down on Severus's collarbone as the fingers inside him grazed against his prostate. 

Harry whined when Severus removed his fingers, leaving him feeling empty.

"Don't be a brat," Severus teased as he spread the rest of the lube over his erection. "You're going to have my cock in just a moment."

Grasping Harry's hips, Severus helped guide him to sink down onto Severus's thick cock. Harry groaned as it filled him, stretching him with that wonderful hint of a burn. He always loved how perfectly Severus fit inside him, making him feel so full. 

Harry rocked up and down on Severus's lap, one hand braced on Severus's shoulder for support, and the other stroking his own, aching length. 

"Yes," Severus urged, fingers gripping Harry's hips hard enough to leave bruises. "Just like that, Harry. Such a nice, tight arse."

Harry found a rhythm just right to have Severus's cock pressing against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his trembling body. His orgasm hit him hard, his entire body overwhelmed with the intensity of it as he continued to ride Severus until he was spent. 

He slumped forwards onto Severus's chest bonelessly, his sensitive body driven into overdrive as Severus continued to thrust up into him until he spilled his release inside of Harry. 

Harry rolled off Severus and curled up beside him, smiling goofily as he fell into a contented sleep. 

**xXx**

Harry woke up feeling warm and content, with lean but strong arms wrapped around him protectively. He smiled, pressing his back closer into the firm chest behind him. 

"I should have known you were a cuddler," Severus murmured into his hair. "Perhaps it's not submitting you enjoy, but the physical affection you receive in the aftercare afterwards."

"I think it's both," Harry admitted with a smile, turning onto his back so he could face Severus. 

Severus rolled his eyes, but Harry could tell it was done with affection.

"I find it rather strange admitting this to you, but last night was the first time I've had sex with somebody in an entirely vanilla way," Severus said quietly. "Every other time I've been entirely dominant, and with a notable lack of feelings but now...now I want to tie you up, and spank you, and fuck you hard, but I also want to treat you sweetly. Every now and then, at least."

Harry grinned, pleased to see the pink tinge on Severus's pale cheeks. 

"So I've managed to unlock your secret soft side, have I?"

Severus moved in a blur, leaving him hovering over Harry, with his fingers pinning Harry's wrists to the bed. 

"It certainly seems that way, you little brat," Severus drawled with a wicked smile. He reached for his wand, leaving Harry's hands bound together with rope attached to the headboard. "However, I've grown quite attached to the idea of you calling me 'Severus' as well as 'Sir'."

"Well I'm happy for you to play both the secret sweetheart, as well as the big bad dom," Harry teased. "Holly will be delighted when I tell her that I've tamed you."

He let out a disgruntled growl as Severus grabbed a ball-gag and pushed it into Harry's mouth. Still, he didn't object as he moved easily so Severus could tie it behind his head. 

"I do like you far more when you're gagged," Severus taunted as he added a blindfold to the mix, wrapping the black silk over Harry's eyes. He gripped Harry's thighs and parted them so he could settle between them. "Want me to fuck you, my little brat?"

Harry nodded eagerly. 

Severus chuckled. "Good boy."

**Epilogue**

Harry knelt patiently by Severus's side. He couldn't see him as he was facing forwards, but Harry felt safe knowing that Severus was holding the lead attached to Harry's collar. 

Harry had been over the moon when Severus had presented him with the collar, black leather with shiny silver studs. In the BDSM world, a collar represented so much more than just an accessory, but it meant owning, and _belonging_. With the collar around his neck, Harry knew that Severus wanted him.

Other patrons of The Basilisk shot longing looks their way, but the hasty way they averted their gazes suggested to Harry that Severus was giving them quite the menacing look. Severus was protective of Harry, not letting anyone else even think about dominating him. Harry was quite happy with that arrangement, which made Severus extra smug about the whole thing. 

Severus was protective in the vanilla side of their relationship too, and was more often than not very gentlemanly when they went out, holding doors and pulling out chairs for Harry. Of course, that was always followed by a heavy kink session when they returned home, but again, Harry wasn't complaining. 

The life he shared with Severus wasn't going to be the lifestyle for everyone, Harry knew that, and he also knew the things people would say if they discovered the interests and kinks that Severus and Harry shared. But Harry didn't care, because he was happy--truly happy--for the first time in a long time, and it was all because of Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3855791.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1787969.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1107934.html).


End file.
